


Regained Eden

by AllSeeingEye12



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Person for MC, Romance, Third Person for other characters, semi-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllSeeingEye12/pseuds/AllSeeingEye12
Summary: Megumi Fuyuki (nee Ayase) knew her life would never return to normal the moment she saw her husband with another woman at a lavish birthday party. She, however, never expected to enter a benefactor agreement with four exceptional men in the hopes of rescuing her teahouse and her diginity.





	1. Prologue (pt 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This has been an idea for a whiiiiile now yet I only just now got the time (and courage) to put it into writing. Kings of Paradise has been such a fun Voltage title for me that I just had to put my own twist on it. Main pairing is Taki and the MC (I just love their relationship dynamic) and a subplot with Kiyohito and an OC but all four guys play a role. 
> 
> The story will start with the prologue in about three parts. I will try to update this daily to speed up the plot.  
> Any comments are greatly appreciated!

_No...please._ I struggled against a heavy wall of water pushing me down, away from light. My lungs were stuck and panic surged into me. _All I wanted was a quiet, happy life._ ~~~~Vision blurred, I tried to push myself upwards but the water pressure was far stronger than I was, especially at the state I was in. _Why did I let Ryoko talk me into attending that party...?_

The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was a voice calling my name. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A month earlier..._

"Kirin! Get the toolbox!" I yelled to my best (and well...only) serving girl. "The faucet is broken."

"I swear this place is cursed..." Ryoko sighed from her place at a nearby table. "It was the fan yesterday...the lights the day before...the-"

"Here!" Kirin arrived with the toolbox and reached over me to fiddle with the cursed faucet. "Damn, it's completely jammed. Why can't you guys hire a, I dunno, an actual repairman?"

"Sure," Ryoko dryly replied. "...if you don't mind a salary cut." 

As my best friend and former accountant, Ryoko Kurashina graciously lent her skills to me as my personal financial adviser. Receiving news about my monthly net gain was a little less daunting with her around. And now that she and her husband were expecting their second child in a few short months, calculating my income was her only escape from those horrendous third trimester hormones. 

I gave Kirin a sympathetic smile. 

"In all seriousness, a repairman is a little too out of our budget for a quick little fix like this," I explained. "Besides, your major is pretty related to the work one does, right?"

Kirin raised an eyebrow. 

"I study mechanical engineering, Megumi." 

"Exactly," I responded and she rolled her eyes. 

Sure, my teahouse was always falling apart but that was part of it's charm. Hidden in the Tokyo suburbs, the building was built in the 70s as a home and miraculously survived modernization long enough for me to fall in love with it and lease it for my life's work. And thanks to the presence of a train station nearby, it was perfect for a steady flow of loyal customers. Unfortunately, the lease itself took up a lot of their money which left me in the current predicament. 

"In all seriousness, Megumi," Ryoko began, leaning forward on the table. "This is precisely you should attend that party this weekend."

"Hmm?" Distractedly, I glanced up the clock. Damn, only twenty more minutes until open and Kirin hasn't made much progress with the faucet other than using more swear words than when she had to fix the fan yesterday. "What party?"

Ryoko gave me a look of disbelief. 

"Unbelievable, you get your invitation _personally_ handed to you by Yosuke Sagara, something a majority of the residents didn't even experience, and you _forget_ about it?" 

"I didn't forget about it...I just got preoccupied with other things," I defended. A few days ago, I was nearly smushed into smithereens by a limo waiting to pick up Ryoko at her new, fancy apartment. As an apology of sorts, the owner of the limo (who was a rather handsome man) offered me an invitation to a party hosted by him and his friends. "And I fail to understand what that's got to do with a broken faucet." 

"Hello? Did you not see my place?" Oh yeah, I saw that castle. According to Ryoko, it housed a gym, lounge and was in close proximity to an elite kindergarten she was considering for her four-year-old son. "That party will be filled with rich people. Rich people will mean investors. Investors mean more money."

"Who'd want to invest in this place?" Kirin muttered, struggling with a screwdriver. Realizing that we heard her, she backtracked. "I-I mean, we don't even have a proper address. And we're only mentioned on hipster travel blogs. It's good reviews but don't investors usually want something more lucrative?" 

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. While I generated a decent revenue, the bitter truth was that it was an indie hole-in-the-wall teahouse that didn't particularly lead to much franchise appeal. It hardly mattered that I had at least 70 more tea varieties than Starbucks (we checked) as long as we remained here. 

_It would be nice to not be so dependent on my husband's income though..._

"Well, you don't have to talk to them alone," Ryoko said. "Bring your husband along too. I'm sure he'd be happy to be your sidekick." 

_My sidekick, huh?_ My husband, a sales rep for a department store, has been working much in a world I'd probably never experienced. Having him along would definitely help ease the unfamiliarity of talking to the rich and famous. But with the way things have been going between us...

"Are you sure you want me to come for investors and not because you want to avoid talking to rich old ladies all night?" I cracked a joke, trying to distract myself from my thoughts. 

"These third trimester hormones are making it _so_ hard to be to be polite," Ryoko groaned. "I actually said 'who cares' to someone asking me about their dog's perm. Out loud!"

"Do you usually care about that stuff?" Kirin asked. 

As they talked, I dwelled over what Ryoko had said. I don't really ever receive invitation to parties or any other chance to network with people richer than I was. And perhaps a party like this is what Tomohiro and I needed. With our marriage growing increasingly distant, maybe all we need is a push in the right direction. This party could actually be beneficial for both of our jobs. 

"Fixed!" Kirin triumphantly exclaimed as the first customers of the day squeezed in. She ran her hand under the water and frowned. "Uh...this is supposed to be cold water, right?" 

_Yeah...it really wouldn't hurt to at least talk to a potential investor..._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ The car ride home from work used to be filled with laughter as Tomohiro and I talked about our respective days. He used to listen to my successes and failures at new tea recipes and offer his own opinion. Hell, he was even my exclusive taste tester. Now, our conversations sound more like this:

"So...the faucet broke again. Thank goodness for Kirin; I would have pretty much no idea how to fix something like that. And well, my livelihood pretty much depends on water if you think about it. "

"Uh-huh." He barely even looked up from his phone. "Did you put that on the menu?"

"Tomohiro." I looked at him once we hit a red light. "Would you actually listen if you were the one driving?"

He sighed and stared at the car ceiling. "I'm just exhausted, Megumi. My boss has me running all over to talk to potential new clients and on top of that, I've got a presentation tomorrow that's stressing me out." I give his arm a reassuring rub before the light turns green. Wait...did he actually stiffen?

"You'll be alright and you could take a break for once..." I began, transitioning into the question I'd been working on all day. "Like this Saturday? There's a party at-"

"I can't," He cut me off, his tone indifferent and curt. "I have an extremely important meeting that I can't blow off. Unlike you, I can't set my own hours."

"I know that..." I pressed, trying to remain understanding. "But you can request the day off. I'm even closing a little early..."

"And you wonder why we can't afford a house," He said, offhandedly. Before I could respond to his comment, Tomohiro continued. "Oh, stop right here! A client owns this cafe and may be willing to spend a little today."

"O-okay, should I pick you up later?" Startled by his sudden request, I nonetheless park near a chic looking cafe. "Don't bother, I may need to head back to the office to prepare for tomorrow." As he stepped out of the car, Tomohiro glanced back at me. "I'll just take the train home or stay at a capsule hotel."

Without another word, my husband disappeared into the cafe, leaving me on my own. As I direction my vehicle for home, my thoughts once again consume me. We've been together for five years, shouldn't things be better than this? Comparison is the thief of joy, sure, but naturally, I thought about Ryoko and her husband. They've been married for seven years and have a wonderful, happy family. Is it because we just don't have too much money yet to really be comfortable? I immediately berate myself for thinking about money. No, Ryoko's husband was still in residency when they first got married and they lived a middle-class lifestyle much like us until his promotion. But what is it? He actually _stiffened_ when I touched him earlier. And it's more than that. I can't even remember the last time we've been intimate. Doubts run around me in circles that I don't even realize that I've made it to our apartment. 

_Well, I guess it's just dinner for one tonight._

Swallowing the growing lump in my throat, I resigned myself to a quiet night alone. 


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

"I'm about to go on a business trip to Brazil, mind if I borrow your jet?"

"Of course. Just be sure to refuel it when you return."

_And to think, a few hours ago, I was listening to salarymen discuss which bathhouse girl they banged._ Hiding away in a corner, I observe the party like a child on their first trip to the zoo. The guests included television personalities and politicians but none of them caught my attention more than the four men hosting the event, including Yosuke Sagara. The entourage consisted of gorgeous supermodel Kiyohito Shirakami and award-winning director Shun Randoh but my eyes constantly returned to the guest of honor. Taki Kozaki, a real-estate tycoon and the building's owner, was listening intently to whatever Mr. Sagara was talking about to their group. Ryoko had referred to them as residents of Paradiso, an exclusive top floor of the apartment with a rooftop pool. Strikingly handsome, Mr. Kozaki carried an air that was both unwelcoming yet strangely familiar. _It should make sense that I feel like I've seen him before. He's well-known in the Japanese socialite scene so he'd be featured in the entertainment section of newspapers._ Without warning, Mr. Kozaki's gaze broke away from Mr. Sagara's and met with mine. Flustered at being caught, I pretended I'd been blinking and looked out a nearby window to the Tokyo skyline. 

"Stop being so stiff, Megumi!" Ryoko returned from the bar and handed me a glass of white wine. "At least you can drink a little to loosen up."

"Just one. I'm still driving." I gratefully accepted the drink. "And are you sure I'm not sticking out? Everyone here is so elegant. I'm beginning to think I should've worn one of my kimonos instead of this last-minute purchase." When I decided to attend the party,I skimmed my wardrobe for a proper gown for an event like this one and came short. After much back and forth, I settled on the cheapest dress ordered from the department store catalog Tomohiro had left laying around. 

"Then you'd stick out even more," Ryoko pointed out. "And there's nothing wrong with attracting a little attention. It could lead to a conversation."

"You say that but I'm not even sure how to bring up the store at all," I said. "I just overheard a conversation about private jets. Freaking private jets, Ryoko! My own car is a half-dead Prius!"

"Stop overthinking," She chided. Ryoko had gotten pretty good at that since her son turned three. "There's bound to be at least one guest with a passion for good tea."

"That's probably true but which one?" Unconsciously, I found myself gaping at Mr. Kozaki again, thankfully, at his back this time. I couldn't shake the absurd thought that I'd met the man once before. _But where, how?_ There's no way someone like him had ever visited my store. 

"You wouldn't know until you try," Ryoko said and she exchanged nods with her husband halfway across the room. "Is it alright if I hang out with Hayato for a little while? We'll be leaving in an hour and we want to spend that time as Takumi-free as possible. The boy is our world but it's so nice to not have to blackmail him to go to bed for once." 

"Yeah, of course," I laughed. "You two have fun. I'll manage." 

After giving my arm a reassuring squeeze, Ryoko weaved through the crowd to rejoin Dr. Kurashina's side. The smile I plastered on my face slowly faded as I watched her. If I had told him that this party could be a way to alleviate our financial situation, Tomohiro would definitely be here. But he wouldn't even let me get a word in and I'd barely seen him the rest of the week. Is work really that important? Taking a swing of wine, I made my way over to the refreshment table. _Can't network on an empty stomach after all..._

The moment I laid eyes on the assortment of food, all my negative thoughts dashed away. _Oh my god, I've always wanted to try that kind of chocolate! And I'd seen that made on TV before but the ingredients were so obscure that they had to be personally imported from Italy. Mmm...that smells tempting._

Deciding to start small, I chose a colorful avocado salad as a starter. When I had first opened the store, I experimented with flavors and teas to stand out from all my other competitors. While not all my creations were winners, all the taste-testing had expanded my palate significantly. It was especially fun to eat something unfamiliar and guess what ingredients were used. 

_Mmmm, that cilantro makes it so refreshing. And is that...lemon? That's unconventional yet it adds to the flavor rather than hindering it._ I should really make it at home...or, at the very least, try cilantro and lemon with a tea. 

"Are you sure you should be eating that salad? You're allergic to lemon." While I was savoring the dish, I didn't realize that one of the Paradiso men, Shun Randoh, was right behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see him talking to that actress he'd brought along. 

"Relax, there's no lemon here!" The actress assured him, raising a fork to try for herself. 

Ack! There's no way I could stay quiet! Especially if someone's life could be at stake. 

"Is there a problem?" Shun Randoh looked right at me, his expression perplexed. Of course...I'd actually say 'ack' out loud. But here goes...

"Uh, well," I began, controlling my stuttering. "I'm pretty sure there's lemon in the salad. It's a tiny bit but you really shouldn't eat it if you're allergic." 

_How embarrassing...I just talked to them like they were one of my customers._

"Hey, you there!" Randoh waved over a staff member. "Is there any lemon in this salad?" 

"Well..." The staff said, looking even more nervous than I thought I was. "She's right. The chef used lemon as secret ingredient in the salad."

In amazement, Mr. Randoh and the actress whipped their heads to me. 

"Wow, thank you so much!" The actress exclaimed, pressing her hands together gratefully. 

"Don't mention it. I'm just grateful you didn't have a reaction," I responded, waving modestly. Mr. Randoh eyed me curiously. 

"Do you do this kind of thing professionally? Do you have a certification or something?" 

Oh...they're not done talking to me...Swallowing my nervousness, I shifted my gaze to the side. 

"Well...I do own a store..."

"Like a specialty food store?" The actress asked, sounding excited. 

"Oh no, it's nothing that fancy," I laughed, looking back up at them. "It's just a small teahouse off a train sta...tion."

Although I wasn't aware of their presence before, murmurs alerted me to a small crowd that had gathered around us. Among the crowd were the other three residents of the aforementioned Paradiso. 

"She's amazing!" Yosuke Sagara remarked but Kozaki remained as sullen as always. You'd think for at least his birthday, he'd look a little happier. 

"Um, well..." An epiphany struck me immediately. Now would be the perfect chance to draw interest to my store while I still had some attention. Before I could properly formulate a plan, a new guest stole the show. 

"Happy birthday, Mr. Kozaki." 

_Wait...that can't be..._

My eyes travel to the sound of the voice and my heart pounds against my chest like a mallet against a drum. _Tomohiro?_ Sure enough, my husband is there. _Was his meeting with these men...or with that woman on his arm?_

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Kozaki," The woman on Tomohiro's arm greeted, and I noted (more than a little resentfully) that her dress was one of the more expensive ones in that very catalog I'd ordered mine. And she was beautiful in it. I could barely hear the rest of their conversation. 

_All those times I dropped him off to meet 'clients'...was he going on dates with her? All those times he told me he had meetings...was he with her? My husband is actually having an affair. Oh my God, my life is over._

My unstable thoughts froze the moment he finally spotted me. For the briefest moment, our eyes locked and his widened momentarily. _Say something, Tomohiro. I deserve that much._

"We'll be leaving now," Tomohiro excused himself. "Thank you once again for inviting us." 

Unbelievable. That bastard couldn't even be bothered to acknowledge my existence. Suddenly, everything felt suffocating. The cheerful sounds of the party faded into the background and my feet took a mind of their own. _I just need to get away. I need to get home...go to bed and everything will be okay tomorrow. Wait...what am I even saying...?_

Safely out of the party venue, I lean against a wall and take a few breaths. Thanks to the party, the building is vacant save for a few cleaning staff more preoccupied with their work than some jilted wife. My eyes are so dry from the shock that I can't even cry and the sounds that came out of my mouth couldn't quite be described as sobs. 

"If you have no reason to stay in my building, you'll have to leave." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm filing for divorce first thing tomorrow morning. Don't you dare contact me anymore."

Donned in a brand new dress and professional makeup, I confronted my husband with a newfound confidence. _How can a simple dress and makeup change me so much?_ Perhaps it was more the fact that four men, who'd I never even _dreamed_ of meeting until this night, had showed me a kindness that Tomohiro had lacked. My now ex-husband stood at the balcony, frozen like a statue, as I walked away from him. 

"That was well-said," Shun Randoh, who was the first to walk over, complimented. 

"Thank you. I truly mean it." I reach to unclasp the necklace they gave me. Mr. Sagara quickly stopped me. 

"Everything you're wear is yours to keep. You've made this night _very_ entertaining."

The other three nodded in agreement and quite frankly, I was too tired to protest. 

"I should get going." Bowing deeply, I pressed a small, genuine smile. "Thank you all once again. I--" Mr. Kozaki's eyes captured mine as they'd did back in the hallway. "I-I'll never forget your kindness." 

Like Cinderella leaving before the strike of midnight, I dashed out of the building. Once I made it to my car, the tears flowed freely. _My husband cheated on me._ The bitter realization was more painful than the actual discovery. I'd relied on that man; we were in love once. Five years of marriage, gone just like that. What was a lie and what was truth in all those years? 

_I can't go back to my apartment..._ I leaned against the steering wheel and contemplated my options. While Ryoko would let me stay without hesitation, I couldn't impose on her and sleeping in my own car was out of question. _The lease on the teahouse is paid this month..._

Without giving myself a chance to change my mind, I drive to my store. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! I hope you enjoyed what little of the boys you saw in this chapter but I promise, there's more of them in the next one. 
> 
> As always, leave me your thoughts.


	3. The 'Benefactors'

When Pandora opened the box, she exposed the world to all the evils. Realizing her mistake, she sealed the box, leaving hope inside. It's heavily debated whether that was beneficial to humans or not. 

Much like it's namesake, the poolside lounge at the rooftop of a certain exclusive apartment building accommodated four men. Four men debating a situation quite comparable to that of Pandora's. 

"If her husband won't pay her alimony, then there's no way she'll be able to handle her store on her own on top of other expenses," Yosuke Sagara mused, swirling his drink in it's glass. 

"Seriously, you're still talking about that woman?" Kiyohito muttered, indifferently flipping through a magazine. 

"Oh, _I'm_ not the one fixated on her," Yosuke chuckled. "Taki's the one asked me to look up where her store is located, what the net gain this month was, what her three measureme-"

" _Yosuke,"_ Taki Kozaki growled. He wasn't entirely sure if he truly considered Yosuke a friend, but the since other man most certainly considered Taki one, it wouldn't hurt to humor him. And really, it was always better to have Yosuke on your side. 

"Even so, it's rare of you to care about anyone who won't benefit you somehow," Shun remarked. The director motioned to the crocodile happily swimming in a pool. "Sydney might get jealous." 

At the sound of her name, Sydney climbed out of the pool and trotted over to her master's side. Taki stroked her scales gently. It had taken a lot of training to keep her from biting someone when they did that but for whatever reason, she'd taken to Taki the first time he'd touched her. 

"It's nothing like that," Taki scoffed. "And who's to say she can't be a benefit?"

Shun's eyes widened. 

"You don't mean..."

"I mean exactly that." He smirked. "But we'll have to benefit her first."

Yosuke looked over to him, his eyes twinkling, 

"Ha! I like where your mind is at," He said, raising his glass as if a toast. "Say the word and I'll alert my contact."

The smile on the investor's face sent a chill through Taki's spine. Yosuke wouldn't do anything too extreme, but the man always veered to the morally ambiguous. 

"Whatever you're thinking, I would like you to banish it from the existence of the world," He sternly commanded and Yosuke pouted. 

"You're no fun, Taki. I just thought it would be fun to have a woman around for once. And it'd be a bonus if she was willing to-"

"Banish. It." Kiyohito glared and Yosuke shut up. 

Leaning back in his chaise lounge, Taki poured himself a glass of wine. It was funny, he realized, how life could twist in some truly unexpected manner. He thought his had stabilized until last night threw him yet another curve-ball. Her hair had grown longer and her features showed signs of aging, but there was no doubt about it. That teahouse owner was his high school ex-girlfriend, Megumi Ayase. It was honestly irritating that he'd recognized her the moment he laid eyes on her at his party and it was even more irritating that he had been unable to get her out of his head since that day. But he hadn't gotten to the position he occupied now without a keen eye for opportunities. And whether she knew about it or not, Megumi presented a rather attractive one. 

_She betrayed me when we were kids. Now, it's my turn._

He nodded in Yosuke's direction. 

"Call the building's landlord." Taki took a sip of wine. "I'm planning to make a purchase today." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If all goes well, your building will be listed for lease next week. Is that alright, Ms...Ayase?" The real estate agent on the phone informed me. I sat at a table in my closed store. Kirin was outside cleaning and Ryoko offered to run errands. The backroom I'd converted into an office served as my bedroom and a public bathhouse kept me hygienic. 

"Yeah...that's perfectly fine," I replied, aware of the utter lack of emotion in my tone. __ "Thanks for your help." 

Once the call ended, I clasped my face in my hands and buried my fingers in my hair. _J_ _ust a week until I demolish everything I'd worked so hard._ No, this was all my fault. If I hadn't left my old office job and used all my savings to follow my 'passion', I wouldn't be in this position, divorced or not. My parents back in Hokkaido were more than happy to accommodate me until I got back on my feet. But with today's economic climate and my lack of office experience, who knew how long that could be. A sob escaped my throat, but before an entire torrent could break free, Kirin walked in through the sliding doors. 

"Hey, I've finished sweeping the porch," She said. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" 

Quickly composing myself with a deep breath and a painful swallow, I turned only half my face to Kirin. I didn't have it in me at all to even bother faking a smile. 

"Not especially," I responded. "You can head home now."

Instead of walking back out the door, she slipped into the chair next to me. 

"I don't mind staying a little longer." Translation: I'll be here until Ryoko gets back so you won't be alone. My lips formed into a small, genuine smile. 

"You don't need to study?" I asked. 

Kirin shook her head. 

"I can study whenever," She said. "Not like I need to."

My smile broadened ever so slightly. Typical Kirin. When she was still in high school, she used to order a tea and study at a small table in the corner for her college entrance exams. Her diligence earned her admission to a top private university on a partial scholarship. The simple memory of Kirin, scribbling math problems in her notebook while sipping matcha-ginseng tea, sent another wave of melancholy through me. 

_It's not like she was going to work for me forever, anyway. The world needs an engineer like her._

My phone rang, breaking the comfortable silence that accumulated between us. We exchanged glances and I checked the caller ID. _Ugh...Nishimura._

Mr. Nishimura was the current building landlord. He was also the biggest pain in the ass I'd ever met. Though, my ex-husband was very close to taking that title away from him. 

"You know, I never expected your teahouse to stay in business as long as it had," He said in lieu of a greeting. _Ah, Mr. Nishimura. Always so tactful._ "But I also never expected it to attract the attention of benefactors."

"...Pardon?" _Benefactors?_ My parents' own store (a lovely flower shop I'd grown up in) took up a lot of their savings and my brother had already given me a starter loan when I'd first bought this place, so I ruled them out. _Could it be...Tomohiro?_ That thought died quickly when I recalled that he refused to even pay me alimony in the divorce settlement. _Ass._

"Yup, benefactors," He continued, sounding remarkably nonchalant. "The lease has been entirely paid off in your name." 

_"WHAT?!?"_ I shrieked and Kirin nearly fell off her chair. I mouthed an apology and tried to gather my thoughts. _But who? HOW?_ The store wasn't even on the market yet!

"Calm down," Nishimura scolded. "I'm not deaf yet..."

"But...I'm so...what the hell?" I spluttered and Kirin looked on with a mixture of amusement and confusion. "Did they give any sort of identification? 

"That's eerily similar to what I said when I received the phone call," Nishimura remarked. "As for identification, they requested a meeting with you tonight. According to whoever was speaking, they should send a car shortly." 

This was getting stranger with every new piece of information. Before I could even try to process it, Ryoko burst through the door, her expression aghast. 

"Megumi, there's a limo trying to park in front of the store!" She exclaimed. 

"There's no way," Kirin scoffed and made her way over the window. "It'd have to crush nearly every other car to make space in this-OH MY GOD."

_I don't care how rich these people are. If that thing even scraps my Prius, they're going to get an earful from me. God, what is it with my luck with limos?_

In a trance of some sort, I made my way out the door, Mr. Nishimura still yapping away on the phone. Sure enough, a shiny black limo had set up shop in the very middle of the street, looking almost comically out-of-place. A well-dressed man stepped outside the moment he saw us.

"Miss Megumi...Ayase?" He pointed at me to confirm and I gave a dazed nod. "The men who paid your lease have requested a meeting at their main office. We should leave as quickly as possible."

"Time out!" I crossed my arms in front of my body, my wits returning. "There's no way I can leave anywhere with a stranger! You could be trying to kidnap me and-"

"In front of people?" The driver pointed behind me. I turned to see Ryoko and Kirin waving at me as well as a group of onlookers entertained by the scene unfolding. I narrowed my eyes at the driver. 

"Are you really just a limousine driver?" 

Without answering, he opened a car door and gestured for me to get in.

"All will be explained once we arrive at our destination."

"You should go, Megumi," Ryoko said, saddling up next to me. "They owe you an explanation. _And_ , who knows, maybe they're genuine."

I sighed and turned my eyes back to the car. If Mr. Nishimura said the lease had been paid off, then there was no way this could be a scam. But I knew that I wouldn't be satisfied until I met who had..and why. And from the looks of it, the men who had paid understood that as well. "You're right, I do deserve an explanation. But how do I know I won't be in any danger?"

"We'll call the cops if you're not back in twenty-four hours," Kirin quipped and Ryoko shot her a glare. 

"Uh, thanks," I laughed in spite of myself but I _really_ hoped I wouldn't be gone that long. Reassured that I had at least two people who would look out for me, I grabbed their hands and gave each a squeeze. "I'll go see what all this is about."

They smiled back at me warmly and I took a deep breath before walking over to the open car door. Satisfied, the driver shut me in and returned to the front seat. I twisted my hands in my lap, unable to take in the surroundings of the luxury car. 

_Whoever you are...please don't ask for anything that compromises with my values._ I prayed the entire ride. _After all, no one just gives money for free._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The limo parked in front of a very familiar apartment building. _What the..._

"Follow me," The driver instructed, making his way into the building. _Like I have a choice._

 _Is this some kind of elaborate prank by Ryoko?_ I wondered, cautiously following the man to the elevator. _If so, she could've just told me instead of all the theatrics._

Ah, that thought was equally as ridiculous as Tomohiro paying off the lease. She knew I wouldn't ever accept her money and at the moment, her pregnancy took up the majority of her thoughts.

The driver tapped at a keyboard in the elevator, catching my attention. What kind of elevator had a _keyboard?_ Ryoko had never used it the few times I'd visited her here to help her move in. 

"What's all that for?" I asked. 

"Pandora requires a password," He explained, as if any of that was supposed to make sense. In the blink of an eye, the doors opened and I found myself back outside. Wait no! For one, there was an Olympic sized pool in front of me in place of a parking lot. And for two, I had to be at least forty stories higher then where we started out. 

"Your meeting will be conducted here." Mr. Driver bowed and briskly walked back inside the elevator.

"Hey, wait!" _Don't leave me! There's at least four ways I could get killed out here!_ The doors shut the moment I reached it, sealing any method of escape. 

"You're here." A deep voice from behind me forced my attention. There, relaxing in a designated lounge area near the pool, were the four men from the party. It'd had to be a month since I'd seen them and they looked every bit as eye-catching as they had when I first saw them. _Ugh, now's not the time to admire them! I need to figure out what the hell is going on!_

"Were you the ones who paid my lease?" I asked, getting straight to the point. 

"Yup!" Shun Randoh confirmed, cheerfully. "You can thank us later."

"That's the thing, I can't accept your money," I said. "Not without confirmation that you don't request anything in return." _And even if you don't need anything from me, I still can't accept it._

"That defeats the point of being a benefactor, no?" Yosuke Sagara took on a thoughtful expression. For some reason, it made me feel even more uneasy. "A benefactor doesn't require anything in return, by the definition." 

"But, uh, we kind of do," Kiyohito Shirakami chimed in. "So maybe benefactor isn't the best term for us..."

 _AH HA!_ There it was, the catch. But what could I, a lowly teahouse owner, give four men who seemingly had it all? For God's sake, they were speaking to me from a lounge better equipped than the interior of my own store!

"Ahhh, you're so right, Kiyo," Yosuke chuckled. "Maybe the general idea would be more..." His gaze took to me, uncanningly similar to how a predator regards its prey. " _Symbiotic."_

 _Symbiotic?_ Maintaining a neutral expression in spite of myself, I crossed my arms and calmly stated,

"That's all I needed to know. I'll wire back your money the moment I get home. Meeting adjourned."

A voice that had remained quiet throughout the ordeal suddenly spoke, and I paused my escape plan. 

"So you won't keep your store then?" Taki Kozaki's tone suggested he couldn't really care less to hear my answer but I nonetheless responded,

"I'll figure something out." _Not like you have to know I have no freaking clue what._

"Ah...this is bad," Yosuke drawled, dramatically. "Who knows what she'll say to the press about us..."

"Huh?!?" I whipped my head to the investor and glowered. _Look dude, I have waaaaaayyy bigger problems than you think you might have thanks to me. "_ That's not what I was going to d-"

"Getting a bribery from Tokyo's top socialites would certainly make for a salacious story to sell tabloids," Shun murmured. "Even if this isn't a bribe, per say. But they won't care about the difference."

This took a turn for the way, way worse. _I can't stay here any longer...these men are actually dangerous with these assumptions._ I backed away, slowly, intending to take them by surprise when I sprinted away. Unfortunately, I didn't quite calculate how close I was to the pool water. It took only one more step for me to go from dry land to nearly completely submerged in water. 

_HELP ME!_ I tried to scream out but water filled my lungs. _I can't swim!!!!_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Sorry the ending was so abrupt but at least we can get to the actual plot of this fic soon. Hope you enjoyed this bit and leave me your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

"She can't have swallowed too much water..." 

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I called a female staff to get some clothes and to get her changed out."

"But, guys! Didn't you see how quickly Taki jumped in the pool? I wish I could've filmed that, because he looked like he might've had an aneurysm..."

"You _really_ don't want to live past thirty, do you, Yosuke?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I just got off practice and you're expecting me to catch up to you?"_

_"Well...you don't have to catch up," I pretended to think before my eyes lit up again. "You have to catch me!"_

_Breaking out into a playful sprint, I ran down the empty schoolyard with my exasperated boyfriend attempting to chase after me._

_"This is cruel," He whined, still running._

_"Oh, are you already giving up?" I yelled back. "I guess I should..."_

_"Gotcha!" He grabbed my wrist and suddenly pulled me to him, a wide grin on his face. "I just made you think I was tired..."_

_"Well, I let you catch me," I countered._

_"Sure you did," He chuckled a bit. Our playful banter slowly lessened once we realized just how close we were. And just how we really didn't want to let go in spite of our flushing cheeks and combined body heat._

_"Megumi," He whispered, bringing his face close to mine. "You're so pretty..."_

_"I-I know," I stuttered an attempt to continue flirting. His lips softly, sweetly touched my partially open ones and I..._

...was immediately awakened by the intrusive sound of an alarm beeping.

_That dream again..._ my arm was partially outstretched as if trying to catch hold of my youth. What a time to start dreaming about my high school sweetheart...right after my divorce. But if I were to be honest with myself...

_Not a day goes by that I don't wonder how he's doing..._

As I begin to regain my senses, alarm settled in. Wait...this isn't my bed (not that I currently had a real one) and that smell...?

_Am I in a hospital room? And what the...?_

Shooting up to an upright position, my eyes dart to the man sleeping on the chair beside the hospital bed. 

_Tomohiro..._

As discreetly as I could not to wake him, I laid myself back down and closed my eyes. 

"I saw that." 

_Damn it.  
_

I pried open one eye and sure enough, my ex-husband peered at me from his spot, arms and legs crossed. 

"W-why are you here?" I stuttered, my ability to speak unhindered. 

He sighed, letting me know his exact thoughts on this situation. 

"I'm still your emergency contact. Mr. Kozaki brought you here and the hospital notified me."

Mr. Kozaki brought me here? That man? My mind flashes back to his unimpressed, callous expression and without any other explanation, the boy from my dream flashes in my memory for a split second. 

_There's no possible way...could it be?_

"Megumi." Tomohiro's voice snapped me out of my reverie and I immediately turned to look at him. "Just WHAT were you doing at that apartment in the first place?"

_Apartment..._ I searched my memory back and the events of last night replayed. When I was ready to answer him, I was so embarrassed I couldn't think straight. 

"It's a complicated series of events...apparently after our divorce, they paid off all the rent to my teahouse and..."

I filled him in on the entire story and his expression flashed multiple times and nearly all of them were unreadable. Silence fell between us and I fidgeted with the hospital sheets. 

_Just...why is he still here?_

"So..." If there's one thing I'm good at, it's easing awkwardness. It came from years of...being awkward around customers. Therefore, I decide to ask the most awkward question possible. "Is your girlfriend okay with you coming here?"

As if a switch was flipped, his indifferent expression morphed into a scowl. I immediately turned away, feeling a very familiar pang of failure. _Well what was I supposed to ask him about? The damn weather?_

When the silence had passed a degree of time that I'd thought the question would be forgotten, Tomohiro finally sighed. 

"Kozue and I...had a falling out..."He muttered, so softly that the sentence melded together. "She said I was too indecisive." 

Now that was an answer I wasn't expecting...I searched my memory to try to think of times when Tomohiro was ever indecisive around me. If anything, I was always the indecisive one. 

"Megumi," Tomohiro quickly caught my attention, as if trying to prevent another moment of silence from occurring. "Will you...can we..." Aggressively running his hands through his hair, he avoided any eye contact with me. 

"Tomohiro..." His name slipped out of my mouth unwelcomed. _What's gotten into you?_

"Do you think we can have another chance?" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Home sweet home..." I whispered, unlocking the door to my teahouse. First things first, I needed to brew the popular varieties for the inevitable morning rush, select some flowers for the autumn brew and...

"YOU'RE OPEN??" A very familiar voice shrieked. A smile crept on my face for a split second and disappeared just as quickly when I turned to greet the owner. I

"Since when do you wake up so early?" I responded to my dumbfounded serving girl, who simply scowled. 

"I've been checking on this place, of course," She answered, so matter-of-fact that I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic. "Wouldn't want some sleazy old man turning it into a bar or hostess club..." Kirin's expression then turned pensive. "Though your text telling me to come set up this morning set off some alarms." 

Even though I was admittedly curious to know how a hostess club would work in this tiny building, I nonetheless shifted into work mode. 

"Do your morning tasks if you want to get paid." I entered the store and looked back at her. "I've run into a situation that may allow me to hire some more workers to help you out."

"No kidding??" Kirin practically sprinted into the store behind me. "Is it because all the rent was paid?" 

"Yes and...no." I took my place behind the counter as Kirin arranged the chairs. "I'll give you a short summary of what happened. And uh...I'm still Mrs. Fuyuki."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"_ There's a marriage counselor one of my coworkers recommended..." Tomohiro pulled out a business card from his pocket and handed it to me. Once I'd gotten over my initial shock, I quietly skimmed it. "He said she helped with their marriage once they identified the major issue." 

After getting discharged from the hospital, we decided to speak in a more comfortable setting, a cafe Tomohiro and I used to go on dates to often. He sipped his coffee, watching my expression. Curiously, I looked back at him. 

"Well, what do you think our problem is?" I inquired, keeping my voice even. He breathed an almost sarcastic laugh. 

"I wish I knew. That's why...I think this will be good for us." 

_He doesn't even know_...I sighed and looked down at the pastry that I had no intention of eating.

_But yet...he's willing to_. The more reasonable part of my brain noted...Do I have to say that I usually don't listen to that part of my brain? _That's a far-cry than how it was a few months back._

Another sigh. As usual, that voice in my head had a good point. Which is why I hated it so much. 

"Let's...give it a try." I answered. "We'll see what she says in our first session."

His eyes perked up at my answer. 

"Excellent. I'll text you the time so we can set up a session with her..." At that moment, my phone chimed with a text and I almost immediately read it.

"Does that sound good, Megumi?" Tomohiro cleared his throat. "What's a time that works for you?"

"Apparently...anytime other than a Saturday evening."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then??" By the time I'd finished my story, Kirin had set up exactly none of the chairs. _Ugh and to think I was considering giving her a raise..._

"And...then I negotiate with these men," I finished, checking my watch. "Tonight, to be exact."

"How are you NOT nervous? Ryoko told me who they are and they're way more important!" I shot her a look and she gulped in realization. "Uh...what I mean is..."

Truth be told, I had contemplated just shooting down the entire idea the moment Tomohiro suggested we see a counselor. But there was a nagging feeling that this was an opportunity I could not pass up. And looking at it from an outsider's point of view, I'd look like an utter idiot to not even entertain the idea. 

"I'm very nervous, Kirin," I admitted, not one to lie to her. "But this opportunity doesn't come often...if ever. It would be prudent of me as a business owner to strike while the iron's hot." 

"I'm rooting for you!" She saluted me. "Don't fall into the pool again."

_That may be the least of the problems that would occur there._ And as it turns out...I was right.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya....*awkwardly waves* 
> 
> I'm finally back after *checks date* nearly a year...haha...ha.   
> I'm truly sorry for leaving you guys on this rather anticlimactic note but during my hiatus, I found myself stuck with this fic. But now, I have a better idea of how and where I want this to go. For anyone that stuck with it, please let me know your thoughts! I love feedback and I thank you for staying with me.


End file.
